What a Stupid Lamb
by SkyFallOuch
Summary: Edward was out hunting. Bella was left home, pondering about something. oneshot. Fluff. EdwardXBella


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, or any other works that **Stephenie Meyer** had/have created. If I did however, I would have made Bella a vampire by book 2 ;)

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ ECLIPSE YET!**

Short attempt of a fluffy one-shot for Bella and Edward.

* * *

It was stupid of me to think about this. I didn't know how I can put it to action – without Edward being suspicious of me. I had given everything – ever since I met him – and I still wasn't quite sure how I could put it to words.

Edward said it was called jealousy one time and I think I'll go with that definition. Edward was jealous that I had to use Jacob for warmth after the trailing. Jealous...that seems _right.  
_  
I looked down on my engagement ring that Edward had slipped on during our meeting at the meadow.

The part with Charlie was over too – I was dearly afraid that Charlie would try to kill Edward – and I was glad he approved...after a long convincing.

The news of Edward and my wedding spread in a matter of seconds, even Renee found out!

As of now, I am being occupied to be the obedient Bella Edward wants me to be and wait for him to return back from his hunting trip today. He didn't trust my ability to survive a day without a vampire on my tail, so thus, Alice stayed with me. Alice however wanted to spin around with her new yellow Porsche and left me in Charlie's house.

During these several hours I did wonder about something that kept on bugging me ever since it happened. The thought of Jacob keeping me warm again popped into my head. I remember that night, Edward was looking as patient as he can for the day to slip away. From his eyes, Edward was indeed jealous – no other word can explain his actions once Jacob almost crushed me.

I sighed.

What can I do for Edward to make him happy? I know that he's more than happy right now, that I'm willing to marry him, but I can't help the feeling of guilt to overwhelm me. He was upset that time and I was sure he felt hopeless, useless during that night. What could possibly make him think differently, that I needed him more than Jacob...even when I proved it by marriage and chose him?

Edward was cold, Jacob was warm. Jacob came in handing during the coldest of times...Edward...could possibly come in use during the hottest of times. That didn't seem fair. The human body needed warmth and coolness was just an option during the summer or spring time.

I sighed again. Now I'm starting to believe Edward's words. My thinking was insane. How could I dwell on something this little? But it bothered me **so** much; I didn't want Edward to worry about me on this too. What if...

No, that was unacceptable of me...but only...

No, no...he would be mad once he finds out...

What if he doesn't find out?

"Stop it Bella," I told myself as I sat up on my bed.

That thought was totally unacceptable! Edward wanted me to be safe, but as of now, it looks like I **want **to find trouble.

"Don't think about that, silly Bella," I heard a soft melodic voice say across the window. Alice startled me and I fell off the bed.

Alice chuckled softly and looked at my clumsy state.

"Edward would understand you, Bella...Don't push him too far and he'll be really worried...even worse! He'll take away my Porsche!" Alice stated, with fake horror in her tone.

"Sometimes Alice, I think your foresight is also mind reading," I shook my head.

"Decisions leads to the future, you should know that Bella," Alice chuckled.

I sighed once more and looked out my window.

"It's raining." I frowned.

"Edward is on his way soon...ah!" Alice stopped and looked towards the door.

"What is it Alice?" I asked curiously. There must be something going on in that little head of hers.

Alice soon frowned and looked at me.

"You'll be getting what you were wishing earlier on during the day Bella. Billy is going to call you in a minute."

What was Alice talking about? What I wished for? But all I was wishing was...

Billy? Why would Billy be calling me, he was out fishing with Charlie.

I gasped as the puzzle pieces finally connected in my head.

"Are they alright? It's still raining and they were fishing," I stated the obvious.

Alice nodded her head and sat on the rocking chair near the corner of my room.

Just as she made that movement, the phone downstairs rang.

I sprinted down the stairs and went to my kitchen – with also some tripping involved.

I finally arrived – almost safely – as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing it was Billy.

_"Bella, is that you?" _Who else could it be?

"Yes it's me Billy, what's going on?"

_"We didn't expect the tides to shift so suddenly. It was a good day for fishing and then a rainstorm just happened out of no where. No one is hurt, but it seems as if Charlie caught the fever," _Billy stated on the other line. Was the fever really bad? Fever...

"That's good to hear, Billy. What about my dad? Is he coming back home or do you think he's safer in La Push?"

_"No, Charlie wanted to come back home. We're very close. I gave Charlie a Tylenol not too long ago. Just let him rest, we're here."_

"Okay, see you outside." I hung up and opened my front door.

Billy was outside, as he stated, and was carrying a tired looking Charlie. I waited as Charlie slowly made it into the house, with the help of Billy. As usual, Billy insisted on taking Charlie to his own room before anything else happens. I thanked Billy as he left the house. By then, Alice was by my side again.

"Is Charlie alright?" Alice seemed to be worried.

"I don't know...I have to check his temperature."

"Don't go over board Bella. Edward would be very mad at me." Alice frowned at me as the idea came into my head again.

"Don't worry Alice...just don't think about the consequences or what really happened when Edward returns."

"You'll be suffering...Bella, it's a stupid thing to do to prove that he's worth it." Alice saw through my plans.

"Alice, it's really okay...and probably...it'll be nice to experience this kind of thing for the last time...before the change," I stated with hope as I finally found the thermometer.

I looked at Alice and saw that she was debating with something in her mind.

She finally sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Just don't go over board Bella."

I smiled and hugged her. Alice was always the best when it came with bets and taking risks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I checked Charlie's temperature and it came out to be 100.4 degree Fahrenheit (38 degrees Celsius.) It seems as if his temperature dropped down.

I sighed nervously as I handed a glass of water for Charlie. Charlie took a sip of the water and gave it back to me with a "thanks."

Charlie laid back down and soon drifted off to sleep. It was finally time for the plan to be put into action. Bella is ready for anything! I thought to myself, stupidly. I kissed Charlie on the cheek and made myself comfortable on the floor and laid my head down near Charlie. I took the glass that Charlie had drank out from and started to sip the water too. I really hoped this work...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlie looked at me, guilt written all over his face.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm feeling fine," I stated. My voice was hoarse and my throat felt as if it was on fire.

Just then, the bell rang and Charlie got off of the rocking chair to greet the person at the door.

My plan worked perfectly – unfortunately. Being a person that captivates danger, I have gotten the flu instead of the fever. My throat ached, my head hurts, and I just felt like...crap.

After a few seconds, Charlie walked in with Edward in back of him, looking rather more worried than day one when he visited me.

"Only for a while Edward, we don't want you to get the flu too," Charlie stated in his fatherly tone.

"Don't worry Charlie, I already got my flu shot." Edward chuckled without humor.

Once Charlie left, Edward sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" His soft, velvet voice asked.

"I'm okay...I think the weather finally got me," I stated as a little cough slipped out of my throat – plan was a little _too _perfect.

He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and looked at me, worried, dwelling out from his features. If my mind wasn't as focused as I am now, I would have thought that Edward was God, telling me I needed to leave this world now. Of course, he would also stay by my side then.

"You're hot, Bella," he stated as he felt my forehead with this palm.

"I never knew you had such vocabulary to state what I am to you, Edward." I tired to sound better by making a joke.

Both eyebrows knit together and his eyes showed disapproval. I guess he wasn't as happy as I wanted him to be.

"I'm sorry," I stated flatly – unable to sound well now.

"You don't have to be sorry Bella, just get well for me." He closed his eyes then and leaned down until our foreheads touched. He didn't know how much his coldness is helping me right now.

"If I have the Spanish influenza now, would you change me?"

"Bella!" He was mad. The flu medicine that Charlie gave me, just had some sort of effect on my mind...or maybe I was starting to lose conscious and slipping towards unconsciousness.

His topaz eyes – after a healthy hunt – finally settled themselves at my eye level.

"I should leave now, you need to rest," he stated as he slowly lifted himself up from the position he was before.

Fire started to heat up my forehead and my cheeks. I grabbed onto his long-sleeved shirt and gave it a light tug. His eyes found mine once again and he gave a sigh – disapproving of my actions again.

"Don't go," I was getting worried now. What if my plan isn't going to work? What if he doesn't see how much I need him? What if he—

"—Bella, you need to get better."

"I'm not going to get any better if you're not with me."

"That's an understatement, Bella."

"No! Don't leave!"

He wasn't happy at all. I _wanted him_ to be happy, and right now, I wasn't doing such a good job. He was worried and possibly looking...miserable?

"Please..." I tired to persuade him now with my new skill. He grunted and made himself comfortable besides me on the bed. I lifted up his hand and held it onto my forehead. The heat was going away again...

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling better?"

I turned myself over so I was now facing him. His eyes were anxious now, instead of worry or anger. I was only able to nod my head, as unconsciousness was finally getting the better of me. My eyelids was closing and opening on me while I was searching for one thing in particular. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard Edward laugh his melodic laughter. Just then I felt something on my lips and I knew what it was. I kissed him back softy as I was about to fall into slumber. He was _happy._

"Silly lamb, don't **ever** do something like this again. I know you need me, it's enough I can hold...I don't want you to be proving me anything. I should never trust Alice in taking care of you...

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I slurred as I cradled closely towards his chest. The last thing I heard was my lullaby. And the last thing I felt was the coldness that radiant off of his skin – and it felt _**really **_good.

* * *

**A/N: **Well here is this little sappy one-shot I though out of thin air...

Jacob was Bella's heat warming...pack, lamp...thing-y (so what?) and Edward is Bella's icepack! Lol how nice:D

I love Bella and Edward to be together, and I'm dying for them to be. They are so cute!! I would hug them both and give them a reward for being the cutest couple I have ever read! Much love from me to them.


End file.
